


Fight club... or fail club

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: The twins wanted to spend some quality time together. As you can imagine, nothing goes as planned and Jacob is a mess.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye
Kudos: 12





	Fight club... or fail club

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 173rd birthday to Frye twins!

Rain in London was neither rare nor unexpected, yet it always happened to appear in the worst moments. It was never a pleasure to chase Templars and Blighters in heavy rain, though it did limit the visibility, so it was easier to hide. Luckily this time the rain caught them in a fight club, not on the mission. Frye twins wanted to spend some quality time together, so they decided that one of London's fight clubs was the best option. Evie didn't like the rain, yet Jacob wasn't even thinking of giving up. Lambeth fight club had an advance of being high above the ground, so while a wet metal was slippery and tricky, at least the contestants didn't have to fight in mud, like it was in Whitechapel. The female Frye was not amused as she collected Jacob's clothes, she had really bad feelings about this.

“Hey, cheer up, sis” he said with his usual confident smirk and Evie let out a heavy sigh.

“I don't like this, Jacob. This seems really dangerous. We risk our lives on a daily basis at work, do we really have to do it for fun?” she asked, looking at him with deep concern.

“You worry too much. I'll be fine, I promise” he kissed her forehead. “Watch and wonder how your brother becomes the champion” Jacob smiled and jumped to the ring. He was too confident and she didn't like that at all. Not that she was underestimating him, she knew better than anyone that her brother was very capable of taking care of himself. He just wasn't careful enough.

Yet after two rounds she had found herself relaxing slowly. The dorky assassin was fighting almost flawlessly, he got hit only twice, which was a pretty good result compared to the massacre he made on his opponents. Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe he really knew what he was doing?

Just when she thought this, Jacob looked at her as if trying to show her he got this, but he got distracted for a brief moment and one of his opponents took the opportunity to attack. He didn't manage to avoid or block it, so he got beaten up.

“Come on, you were supposed to fight, not trying to get yourself killed!” she yelled at him to get in his nerves. And it worked, he managed to break the rain of blows and counterattack.

Another two rounds won. Evie kept watching Jacob carefully. He would have a few bruises from this, his hands were stained with his opponents' blood, he was breathing heavily and his muscles were glistening in the rain. Even she had to admit he was really handsome. She might have been his sister, but she wasn't blind. The Rooks, especially female ones, would often shamelessly say her brother was sexy as hell. In her opinion it was an exaggeration, though he was good looking and charming indeed. Suddenly Jacob distracted her from her thoughts by approaching her with a triumphant smile.

“Still worried?” he asked as if nothing happened, like he didn't get hit because of his recklessness.

“Of course. You still have two rounds to fight, you might as well lose. Especially now when you're tired” she thoughtfully pointed out.

“You say that every break and every time I prove you wrong. Aren't you supposed to cheer for me?”

“I'm your sister, not your cheerleader. It's my job to bring you down to earth. Also I'm afraid of you.”

“No need to. I got this” he assured and went back to the ring. And in this very moment he made a horrible mistake.

Evie didn't even manage to scream. All she could see was a brief moment when he turned his head to her and away from the opponent. He winked at her and a split second later the brute he was supposed to fight hit him directly in the face. The others weren't wasting their time, another blow made Jacob step back and slip on a wet metal floor. The third strike sent him on the ground and this time Jacob Frye had lost.

After a finished round the winner helped the assassin get up.

“Sorry, boss. Don't take it personal” he said and it was when Evie realized he was indeed one of the Rooks.

“It's fine. My mistake, your victory. Next time I'll defeat you” Jacob shook the guy's hand to confirm he wasn't angry. His sister, on the other hand, was.

“I told you so” she approached them and took her brother from the Rook. “Thanks, I'll take care of him” she nodded and the guy walked away. The female assassin helped her twin to get out.

“I'm fine, Evie, it's just a few bruises” he tried to brush it off, but she could easily tell he got beaten up pretty badly.

“Sure. And you've lost for no reason” she deadpanned and checked her pocket watch. “Alright, dress up. If we hurry, we'll show up just in time.”

“Where do we go?”

“You'll see.”

That answer had to be enough. She helped him get dressed and led the way to a nearby carriage, then to the train station. Jacob wasn't in his best condition and Evie were sick of the rain. Just like she had predicted, they had arrived just in time to catch Bertha.

“That was your big plan? To get me to the train?” Jacob asked and his sister rolled her eyes.

“Yes, now take off those wet clothes. We don't want you to get sick and someone should tend your injuries” she answered, taking off her coat. It was enough, since she was covered, but Jacob had to strip down naked, because everything he was wearing was soaked. He decided to not dress again, just sit on his couch wearing underwear and wrapped up in blankets. Evie brought first aid kit from her carriage and made some tea, then she started to examine all of her brother's injuries. She was working in silence until Jacob broke it.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Maybe a little. I just... I knew it was going to end up like this. It was a bad idea all along. I should never let you do that” she answered with her brows furrowed, yet her movements were gentle, she was trying not to hurt him more.

“You don't have to fuss over me. You know I can do pretty good on my own.”

“Jacob, it's not about doing good or bad. It's about not risking your life when you don't have to. I know those blokes didn't want to kill you, but they could, even accidentally. And I bet it wasn't the first time you did something this stupid. It's one thing to hear about it and other to witness it.”

“I think you're overreacting a little...”

“Maybe I am” she stopped cleaning some scratches to look him in the face. “But I've realized recently that we've been together for all of our lives. I don't want it to change. I don't want to be informed one day that I don't have a brother anymore, because you were too reckless and careless.”

“Relax, Evie. You're not going to get rid of me easily. But I appreciate your concern.”

“You'd better. Because I swear, if you do something this stupid and get this injured ever again, I'm going to ground you forever” się threatened him and continued tending his injuries. Jacob smiled with affection.

“I love you too, sister. I love you too.”


End file.
